The Following
by VampireOncerWhovianTribute
Summary: Based after the reckoning. A new supernatural joins the group, that is also a subject of the Edison Group. I suck at summaries mostly cos I have no idea where this is actually going.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so plz review. Basically what it is a new supernatural joins the group (I won't give away what kind but if you're a hardcore supernatural fan you might get it) who has a grudge against Derek even though they've only just met. **

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

As Tori and I walked into the guys' room, I looked towards the couch, Derek glanced up at me with his emerald-green eyes and smiled, I smiled back, walked over to him and sat down. He put his arm around me and it was then that I noticed something strange. The living room was like ours, two identical couches opposite each other and a coffee table in the middle. Derek and Tori were sitting beside me on one of them and on the other sat Simon with Kit standing to his right. Why was Simon sitting on the other couch when there was a free spot next to Derek?

I know that it's completely up to him where he sits but something about this was weird, usually the two of them were inseparable. He was acting weirdly too he hadn't made eye contact with any of us, he was just staring at the ground deep in thought, I looked to my right and Tori was doing the same. I looked at Derek and he gave me a knowing look like he had also realised it. Just then Aunt Lauren came through the door and sat down next to Simon. "I was looking over the list" as Kit began everyone looked up including - Simon and Tori. "I think I found a subject that can be easily contacted." Derek spoke up "How do they live nearby?" "No actually, I don't know where she is at the moment, as far as Lauren and I know she was being held by the Edison group when we were last there." I was very confused, how were we supposed to contact her if we didn't know where she was, if she was there when the building went down she could be dead by now. "The only way we'll be able to know where she is, is through Chloe. She has to summon her." " I'm not sure that's the best idea, we've met a few supernatural ghosts along the way and apart from Liz, they haven't been too happy with talking to Chloe" Derek argued, the thought of Royce made me shiver if I had to go through that again I'm not sure what I would do and led me to wonder what would happen if a supernatural possessed me like Dr. Banks, what would they do. "She's not dead, well not necessarily, she's 'un-dead' as they call it."

* * *

**So there it is, do you have an idea of what she is? I'd love to get suggestions from you guys as to where the story should go and I'll credit you for it especially coming up with a name for the new character it has to sound old and traditional. Please review and tell me if it's good and I'll continue the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter,I've had a lot of responses either because people have reviewed, followed or even just read the first chapter. I'd like to say thanks it means a lot to me. I hope you like it.**

**Claire's POV**

_A month earlier…_

Claire awoke to a low rumbling which could only be heard if you were trying to, which she always was, she liked eavesdropping it had been her only source of information for the past year since the Edison Group captured her. Throughout her time the only thing she could think of was planning her escape. She had the perfect plan and she knew now was the time. She left her bed and walked to the door. She assessed its stability, it was an armoured door and she guessed it was the standard for all the containment rooms. Edison Group Mistake No 1. With one quick movement she pushed the door off its hinges and it went flying into the opposite wall.

Suddenly an alarm sounded, that was probably her, she swore as she saw 5 Cabal guards running around the corner. "Stop" one of them shouted as he saw her. _Yeah right _Claire thought to herself as she started to run straight past them, knocking them over. She wasn't usually one to run from a fight but by the sound of the rumbling the building wouldn't last very long and she was right. As she passed a hallway she saw a group of people, 4 teens about her age, 3 adults and 5 Cabal guards. She stopped in time to see the roof collapsing on them, she saw and smelt blood and she had a feeling that she should help but she knew she couldn't control herself if she did.

She kept running, trying to remember the directions some of the members gave visitors when they were lost. She ran for about half an hour, through hallways, jumping down flights of stair, racing so fast past confused scientists that they didn't even see her, when finally she saw the doors with a glowing EXIT sign above them, she felt relief. After a year of captivity, torture, loneliness and an overwhelming hunger, she would finally be free from the monsters who imprisoned her. She ran through the doors, almost knocking them off their hinges like she did the first. Fresh air, moonlight and the trees, she had forgotten how beautiful they were. She knew where to go from here, she just hoped she could make it back before sunrise.

**Thanks for reading, first I'd like to thank my friend Alex for helping me with this chapter. Please review about anything hey here's something to talk about do you know what Claire is? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chloe POV**

I was still confused but Kit continued "Her powers came a year ago, when she turned 17 and well" he paused half looking at Derek. "Similarly to Derek she changed dramatically." Derek looked shocked as he said "but I thought the Edison Group thought they were too dangerous!" This was the first time I had seen Derek look this panicked. "Well it turns out Dr Davidoff went behind Cabal's back and experimented on one." Then it dawned on me, "S-s-she's a v-v-v-v-va-vampire?" I asked alarmed. Derek sighed and said with a groan "Unfortunately yes."

"I'll d-d-d-do it" I said. Everyone looked at me in disbelief, even Simon and Tori looked up for a moment. "What?" I asked defensively, Simon and Tori looked back down avoiding my gaze. "Well, if I know my vampire legend, they're really strong, lightning fast, have superhuman senses like Derek and they can control people. If that's not going to help us then what is?" I asked. "Yes but then there's the everlasting hunger for blood and their cunning nature." Derek said protectively. "Well if she does try to kill one of us then we have two sorcerers, a witch and a werewolf that are more than capable of getting rid of her." I said looking Derek straight in the eye. "I want to summon her because we need all the help we can get if we're going to survive." In hearing this Derek finally gave in.

Half an hour later, I was sitting cross-legged on the floor of Tori, Aunt Lauren and my room at our newest motel. In the last month we'd been to about 3 motels, each time the boys would be in one room and the girls in the other. I sat down, cleared my mind and focused on the girl's name. _Claire Anderson, Claire Anderson, Claire Anderson. _I opened my eyes and instead of her appearing in front of me, I was the "ghost." I looked towards her, she craned over a middle-aged man, her face in his neck. Then I realised what she was doing and I felt like I was going to be sick.


	4. Authors Note

**I have chosen to discontinue this story just because I've lost inspiration for the story. Sorry to all that have followed, reviewed etc.**


End file.
